Mega Man ZX (series)
Mega Man ZX (Rockman ZX in Japan) is a series of action games set in the Mega Man universe, created by Keiji Inafune. Consisting of two games developed by Inti Creates, the series began with the release of Mega Man ZX in 2006. Art was done by Makoto Yabe. Mega Man ZX takes place over two hundred years after the events of Mega Man Zero, in a world where Reploids and humans coexist peacefully. The Mega Man ZX series is the first Mega Man series to make its way to the Nintendo DS system, and is the first series of games to offer both a male and female protagonist. The bosses in these games are known as Pseudoroids. There are only two games in the sub-series, and a two-volume manga translated by UDON for release in North America. A collection, which also includes the Mega Man Zero games, will be released in 2020. List of games * Mega Man ZX - (2006) * Mega Man ZX Advent - (2007) * Mega Man Zero/ZX Legacy Collection - '(2020) Gallery Box Art File:MMZX box art.png|Mega Man ZX Image:MMZXACoverScan.png|Mega Man ZX Advent Merchandise Image:MMZXManga1.png|Manga Vol. 1 Image:MMZXManga2.png|Manga Vol. 2 Trivia *The ''Mega Man ZX series heavily references the other Mega Man series, such as the classic series, the X series and the Zero series through character appearances, references, and name usages. *Vent/Aile and Grey/Ashe's existences have caused a lot of confusion and arguments over whether or not they exist in the same timeline as each other, or exist in place of each other depending on who the player chooses. It is the logical answer that they exist in place of each other, meaning that only one exists at a time (between respective partners, such as Vent may exist instead of Aile, but not instead of Grey or Ashe). This is evident in the fact that Vent and Aile have identical back stories and appearances, and Grey and Ashe fill identical roles with Model A and Master Albert. Differences in story between respective partners is for the effect of exploring alternate areas of the same conflict as a creative direction by the creators of the game, instead of actual concrete canon. **However, in Ashe's story from ZX Advent, it is noted that there was a fight at the bridge near the Mysterious Lab. This may indicate that Grey was simply killed by the giant Mechaniloid. Also, the fact that Ashe does not appear in Grey's story could mean that she and other Hunters died during the first moment of her story, and the group Grey meets with found the Biometal lying somewhere on the ground. **Concept art, other artworks and some videos show Aile and Vent together. The pictures most often show Vent and Aile working together with Giro, or hanging out in human form, leading to a theory that they both do exist in the same time, but perhaps only one becomes a Mega Man, depending on the character chosen. Where the other is at the time, is left to the players speculation. The videos however, such as the Japanese trailers, show Vent and Aile Rock-On or Megamerging at the same time. This leads to a theory that both of them canonically become Mega Men, but the game only follows the story of one of them due to limitations, as the player can only control a single character at a time. *''Mega Man ZX'' is the shortest Mega Man series, having only two titles. **Unless one counts the spin-offs (The Misadventures of Tron Bonne and Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!), ZX ties with the Mega Man Legends series which also has only two main titles. **Additionally, both ZX and Legends are currently on a hiatus with no definitive conclusion. *''Mega Man ZX'' is the first series within the Mega Man franchise to allow the player to choose to play as a female or male protagonist. External Links *Official series site (Japanese, archive) *''Mega Man Knowledge Base'' article Category:Sub-Series Category:Science Fiction Series Category:Action Series Category:Platform Series